nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Project M
Project M is a mod that is used to modify Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii to be more fast paced like it's predecessor Super Smash Bros. Melee in 2008. It was made due to fans complaints about the long wait for Brawl, and when Brawl came out fans were upset about it being fairly slow paced and having different physics than Melee. Project M also is notable for bringing back two of the four cut characters Mewtwo and Roy. It was developed by the Project M Development Team and they started working on Project M in 2011 when they were trying to make Falco Lombardi play like he would in Melee. The development then turned into a full scaling of Brawl, and it was first realesed on February 7, 2011. The game has recieved positive reception. Gameplay Look at Super Smash Bros. Melee Changes to more resemble Melee *Characters have to be closer and facing toward the stage to grab it. *The game is much faster, with characters being KO'd at lower damages. *Wavedashing is present. *L-cancelling is present. *Characters can only do one directional air dodge, after this they go into the "helpless state". *Items can not be grabbed during a dash attack. Brawl based changes *Tether recoveries such as Olimar's Pikmin Chain now ignore edge hoggers, probably done for balanceing. *Random tripping has been removed. *Gliding is no longer done with a button, instead for the three characters it's an attack. *Footstool jumps are put in with a taunt to avoid accidental jumping. Other Changes *The game replaced some brawl stages for N64 such as 75m for Kongo Jungle. *Super Smash Bros.'s taunt cancelling is present. *Default match type is 4 stock with an 8-minute timer, and Team Attack is turned on by default, similar to the settings of usual competitive Melee matches. *The AI is superior, however, they are prone to stupid deaths by using air dodges when they should recover instead. *The developers tried to have a more of the characters balanced. These are not complete lists, these are just the basics for full lists see http://www.ssbwiki.com/Project_M. Characters The game features 41 individual characters, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard are all stand alone characters and replace Pokemon Trainer, meanwhile Roy, Mewtwo got brought back and finally Zero Suit Samus and Sheik have their own slots on the selection screen despite still being able to transform. All 39 of Brawl's ''characters make and appearance, while the only two ''Melee characters missing are Young Link and Pichu. Characters such as Dry Bowser, Dr. Mario and Virtual Boy R.O.B are also playable by being alternative skins for other characters. They play the same as the original however. There are no unlockables and the designers tried to balance the game. Stages Updates Demo 1.0 Released February 8, 2011 14 characters available *Captain Falcon *Falco *Fox *Ganondorf *Jigglypuff *Link *Lucas *Mario *Marth *Mr. Game & Watch *Sheik *Snake *Sonic *Zelda Demo 2.0 Released April 17, 2012 Added 15 characters *Bowser *Charizard *Donkey Kong *Ike *King Dedede *Lucario *Luigi *Ness *Peach *Pikachu *Pit *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wario *Wolf Demo 2.1-2.6b Added *Diddy Kong *Ivysuar *Squirtle *Zero Suit Samus *Meta Knight Demo 3.0-present Released December 9, 2013 Added 7 characters *Ice Climbers *Kirby *Olimar *Samus *Yoshi *Mewtwo *Roy There is still one major update before Project M ceases production. Errors There are still some errors despite the update because the game focuses around the versus only aspect. *The fixed-camera is off and the player can zoom out as far as they desire. *Classic and All-star can be done with Roy and Mewtwo but this will result as a Mario trophy dropping, and the game will crash. *The mod does not allow players to access either Tournament Mode mode or the Subspace Emissary; both instead send the player to, respectively, Rotation or Training. *In Co-Op Event 2, one of the opponent's Ivysaur will freeze in one frame and not move. Attacking it will cause the game to freeze. Reception The mod was received very well having over 300,000 downloads according to the development team https://twitter.com/ProjectMGame/statuses/438099143488073728. Ryan Rigney of Wired called it the best iteration of Super Smash Bros. and felt that it successfully transforms ''Brawl ''into a serious competitive game. Category:Super Smash Bros. games Category:2011 video games Category:Wii games Category:Mods Category:Fighting games Category:Project M Category:Super Smash Bros. series